


Photogenic Spa Night

by PrinceOchibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019, Multi, Polyamory, bamco please sell them, photogenic life outfits are so comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOchibi/pseuds/PrinceOchibi
Summary: The Photogenic Life outfits serve as the perfect "date night in" attire, and TRIGGER are quick to add them to their usual routine. These simple comforts help make the busy life of an idol slow down just a little bit.[Or, "Keito Loves TRIGGER and Expresses That Through Fluff"]





	Photogenic Spa Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in the flash bang, and I had a lot of fun coming up with my ideas and writing within a tight deadline! I also will take any excuse to write about TRIGGER hee hee 8^)
> 
> Please check out Kat's adorable art that goes along with this piece I truly truly love it
> 
> Okay now enjoy this plotless fluffy polyamory nonsense I love TRIGGER

With his fingers gently stroking the pages of his novel, Tenn allowed himself the luxury of taking in the moment. The apartment he shared with Ryuu and Gaku was quiet, a brief reprieve while the other two shopped, and his toes curled inside his socks as he tucked his legs beneath him.

The Photogenic Life collaboration served as a huge success. Everyone was allowed to keep the pajamas they modeled, and Tenn wore his often, especially on the days he and the other two had off. Before he started dating both of them, he rarely would let himself be caught in pajamas around the apartment, but now it felt like even more borders between them had dropped until there was nothing left to hide. 

As he flipped the page, he realized he hadn’t read the previous that much at all and hurriedly flipped back, sliding his bookmark in place before closing the novel with a sigh. No more reading.

He sat up and placed the book in his designated spot under the coffee table, stretching his arms until his ears caught the sound of the front door being opened, Ryuu and Gaku’s chattering echoing into the room.

“...rry later this week, but what about tonight?”

“You worry too much, Ryuu. Besides, you know how we tend to get. Since we took all this time getting the groceries, we’re just gonna order in. Tenn might complain, but he’ll get over it.”

Tenn wiggled his fingers in unamused greeting, but Ryuu still brightened up when he saw. He hurried over to place a kiss to the top of his white hair, nuzzling for only a moment before he shifted his grip on the grocery bags (two in one hand and three in the other) and headed to the kitchen. “We’re home!”

“Welcome back.” Tenn stared at Gaku, as if challenging him to pull the same affectionate move. The bait wasn’t taken though, as Gaku purposefully shook the bags in his hand to show he was too preoccupied. A small ‘tch’ escaped Tenn’s lips that didn’t escape his notice either, as he smirked while joining their unit mate in unloading. “What was that about ordering in?”

“Oh, you heard. We bought the ingredients for chicken curry, and some other things for breakfast and lunch, but we thought we’d order delivery tonight.” It seemed to be a habit of Gaku’s from when he lived alone that he encouraged others to take part in as often as he could. “And it’s a spa night, isn’t it? What better way to practice self-care than an indulgence?”

“Of course you don’t have to if you don’t want though, Tenn.” Ryuu smiled apologetically, holding up the strawberries Tenn had requested to pacify him. “But I admit Gaku convinced me while we were on our way home...He pointed out a restaurant on the way that just started delivering.”

However common the argument tended to be, Tenn knew that just as commonly he was weak to Ryuu’s desires. “...I assume you two checked the budget to make sure we can?”

“We’re fine,” Gaku responded almost immediately. “We bought a lot of fresh fruit and vegetables for a certain rabbit in the house, but we didn’t dig into the grocery budget too much. We’re gonna use the leftover from that to cover most of it.”

“Fine. I’m sure I’ll pick at whatever you two order, so have at it.” 

Watching their eyes light up was enough to make him feel like it was worth it. They went back to unloading groceries and Tenn stood to help, but by the time he reached them there wasn’t much left to organize. 

Gaku seemed appreciative all the same, though. He tended to shove things into fridge at random, while Tenn organized them in a more logical fashion. It was during that sorting when he felt the previously number one most desired embrace envelop his back, and Gaku buried into his shoulder to nuzzle into his soft shirt. A moment to recharge. 

“Welcome home,” Tenn mumbled again, causing a chuckle to rumble against his back. 

“Yeah. We’re back.”

________________________________________________________________________

Gaku was a simplistic man of simplistic pleasures.

Changing into their Photogenic Life wear after he and Ryuu took their turns soaking in baths filled with relaxing bath salts, face masks applied and headbands keeping their hair out of their faces as they caught up on shows, was just that simplistic pleasure he desired more than anything else.

Spa nights started because of Tenn. He usually took his days off to take care of the apartment as well as himself, and Gaku quickly followed suit by ordering takeout on one such day. The two munched on salads while watching a movie Gaku recommended, in such close proximity that it was easy to mistake them for one person.

Spa days didn’t often sync up for awhile, as they always had lots of work to do, but he was grateful they finally aligned; their last one was two months ago, and they had started a three-season series because Ryuu heard Momo had a major role in the most recent.

They didn’t get very far, though, and now season three was close to ending. It was the perfect time to binge. 

Containers of takeout lay spread out on the table in front of them, some completely empty while others held a bit of leftovers. Tenn was still picking at an order of sweet potato fries, licking salt from his fingers as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. 

Ryuu was on Tenn’s other side just as focused, though his headband was starting to slide down and agitate the face mask he wore. He fidgeted as he pushed it up, causing Gaku to chuckle and drawing his boyfriends’ attention.

“D-Don’t laugh at me...Tenn, how long did we have to wear these for?”

Tenn lifted the package from his thigh, scanning over the instructions passively. “Thirty minutes. We put them on when this episode started, so we can take them off as soon as it’s over.”

“About time. I feel like it’s about to fuse with my skin.” The smell of vanilla overpowered Gaku’s nose the more he thought about it. “Who do you guys think Tamiko’s gonna choose?”

“Her brother, obviously.” Ryuu stuttered in surprise with Tenn’s flippant response. “It’s obvious she has no interest in any other men, so she’s going to trust her older brother’s judgement.”

“Ehh? But isn’t her dynamic with Makoto so appealing?” Ryuu usually rooted for the best friend characters, so Gaku resisted his urge to roll his eyes at the predictability. “Gaku, you’re probably cheering for Misaki, right?”

Misaki was a college student in the same program as Tamiko, who seemed to really know his stuff and care a lot about her during classes. He was a tough guy who also rescues kittens type, and Gaku couldn’t help but find that manly. 

“She’s a brocon.”

“Oi, are you self-projecting there, Tenn?”

“G-Guys, not while we’re supposed to be relaxing…”

The ending song, performed by Re:vale, echoed from their speakers just in time. The three paused their discussion to take off the face masks, Gaku wincing as it clung to his skin while he took it off. 

Despite that minor irritation, though, he had to admit his skin felt pretty good. He turned to the other two and noticed their faces were glowing and dewy, and it prompted him to lean down and steal a quick kiss that he planted on Tenn’s cheek. The younger pouted but didn’t pull away, and soon Ryuu leaned over across him to get his own kiss from Gaku.

“You two look beautiful, as usual.”

“I could say the same about you…! Your skin’s glowing even more than usual!”

“If he’s not careful, he’ll get mistaken for a vampire.” Tenn shifted so he could curl into Ryuu, a small yawn escaping from his lips. “I think we can do two more episodes before we should head to bed. Does that sound okay?”

Ryuu raised his hand, stroking Tenn’s hair and chuckling. “Okay. No complaints from me.”

Gaku sighed, a look of fondness betraying any attempts at annoyance. “Let’s hope we don’t leave off on a cliffhanger again.”

But they absolutely did, and Gaku teased Tenn all the way to bed.


End file.
